Kuroko's Zone
by coolexaj
Summary: With everything at stake,their spirits nearly crushed.What can they do now?Aomine has entered the zone,they have no way to stop eir 10 points ahead,and with only 5 minutes left on the clock.But he won't give up even if its the death of him.Rated T for Kagami's and Aomine's mouths.y add more by request. Word Count:1,154


Summary:He had tried so hard,so hard to bring them back to their former didn't know how they lost site of the true meaning of he couldn't give up now,not 'd just keep pushing forward,even if he'd T+ for Aomine and Kagami's mouths.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Kuroko grit his teeth,the sky blue hair over shadowing his baby blue was exhausted,his breathing haggard and had come so far in their battle with Aomine's highschool ignite pass having been could feel their stares at his ,Midorima,Akashi,Momoi's.  
"Your basketball will never ."He felt a pang in his chest,he felt the need to scream out his anger and slam his fist against hated it,the way they left him behind when they no longer needed a staggered on his feet,feeling light headed.

He could still see,the way Aomine smiled when he wanted that Aomine back.  
"But...Can I really change them..?"He thought sullenly placing his palm on his knee drawing in raspy 'd let his team battle it out for now,he couldn't fight anymore."No!"A voice screamed into his mind "You've won against Midorima, can't give up now!" was getting a stood up and clutched his like a migrane.

"A shadow..can never defeat its light..."He mouthed to hoped no one did his chest hurt so much to breathe?"A shadow consumes say Light and dark are two sides of a coin."The voice was urging him to keep limbs felt like really didn't want to 't Rito be subbing him out by now anyway?His overflows gone, 's in the ..They couldn't win this.

"Did they..Speak the truth..That..I could never surpass them."His breath shuddered,it really was was still clutching his head,his vision was getting blurry black dots dancing in his were giving him worried was kind of place was spinning."Their wrong.A light can not exist with out shadow..But a shadow can exist without light."Suddenly time fast forwarded into him,Aomine was smiling charging forward the orange ball bouncing up and down slamming into the ground.

"Aomine-Kun."He 's whirled toward the teal headed teen,and suddenly something inside of him headache vanished, his lungs sudden weight on his limbs lifted."He smiled...Subtle..I..I can do this."It flashed by his would if it was the death of him.

Everything happened so a blur of movement Kuroko Tetsuya stepped back and stole the ball from Aomine,whose eyes were wide as around the phantom player vanished.

"Tetsu."He growled searching the court for his former shadow,but much to his displeasure he was nowhere to be members of Seirin were searching for him unable to find was as if he had vanished into thin air.

'SWISH'The ball dropped through the basket in a clean was stunned, even didn't even notice it!There standing before the basket was the man they had been searching Tetsu.A wide smirk evident on his pale was radiating an aura of power,and a type of took a step he stood there he radiated that much pressure.

The game resumed,this time Aomine snatching the ball letting his anger fuel him a gleam in his eyes he charged forward determined to earn the score back.

"Kise..What was..."Kasamatsu Kajou captain was in blonde male swallowed.

"I...I don't know Senpai.."He really didn't know.

Aomine just reaching halfway through the court felt a breeze whoosh by and a sudden chill run down his he realized, the ball wasn't in his hands on cue the ball went right through the basket point for grinned,a real wide one.

"This is the match I had been waiting for."He said out loud and with that the game rushed on.

Imayoshi was just about to pass to Aomine who had been wide open,when the ball suddenly vanished.

"Crap!"he said eyes made a quick boomerang like pass to caught it with a loud thud,and made a slightly pained he shot leaping into the air in a fluid went right through the basket.A three were 6 points behind.

Steal after Steal,Magic impossible pass after game was fast paced their hearts pounding blood rushing.

"Aomine!"Sakurai shouted passing him the it roughly he swerved through the defenses like a fast-winding snake.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves SEIRIN!"He shouted and with all his anger leaped into the air and slammed it into the basket so violently the back-board landed with a heavy was met with complete and utter silence.

In a flash the game just about to make another dunk when he spotted Tetsu in his field of visioin and abrutly stopped."Tetsu."He said smugly and attempted to make it past his a rushing sensation as he did,his right hand suddenly felt his head toward the direction he realized the ball was out of his eye widened,when he caught a glimpse of the Phantom 6th had shone there like lightning.

"He's in the zone."He choked with the ball in his hands made was absoulutely silent,complete if the battle had come to a complete standstill.

"What?"Kagami said out was leaning over the divider between the court and him,nearly falling grasped the hand railing as if to try to grasp the concept of this 's eyes were wide but his lips were pressed in a thin was not expecting this.

Placing a check the hurried off unable to fend of Kuroko and his new ninja-skills they attempted to restrain from passing as much as this just resulted in a tons of steals and points for Seirin.

Suddenly the buzzer had shocked expressions,as they hadn't even noticed the time was their heads toward it to look at the score.101 to to team of Seirin gave a wide grin,and began to whoop and had won!After a long exhaustive battle,they had won!

"We won!We won!"Kuroko though grinning suddenly everything headache returned but ten times limbs felt heavy again and breathing became difficult again."Ack!"

"Kuroko!"He heard Kagami's a strong arm grabbed his arm and pulled him up."Are you ok?"

"Its just a small headache."He said his voice was slightly strained.

" can barely stand even with support."Aomine's deep voice sounded, his expression was calm but his lips were slightly pulled down to a small .

"Aomine."Kuroko said looked at him."Can I ask you a favor?"Kagami for once kept his mouth shut.

"What?"The Generation of Miracle's Ace raised his fist in what would of been a fist bump.

"You still never returned it to me."His former shadow said.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT STUFF-"He started ranting at how ridicolous it Kuroko stopped him.

"Try putting yourself in the shoes of the ignored."Tetsuya ganguro sighed.

" this is the last time."He stated and fist bumped him. 


End file.
